I'm Gonna Getcha Good!
by obchichi
Summary: Tomoyo takes a double dare at Sakuras Sleepover. She has to make Eriol Fall in love with her within two weeks! But Does something new occur? R+R!!! :-)
1. I'm Gonna Getcha Good song

Haye all! This is My second Fanfic, and its gonna be a whole lot longer than my other one. Hope ya like it! If you've noticed, i love country music, and songfics! ^_^ Also for my first Chapty, i'm just going to inclose the lyrics for Gonna Getcha Good, to sortof tell ya about this Story! HeeHee  
  
Discliamer: I do not own CCS, It belongs to Clamp, so don't sue me, i have no money, im as broke as a doorknob. ^_^ whatever that is. Also i do not own the song I'm Gonna Getcha good. It Belongs to the Talented Shania twain.  
  
~!~I'm Gonna Getcha Good~!~  
  
Don't wantcha for the weekend-  
  
Don't wantcha for a night  
  
Im only interested if i can  
  
Have ya for live- Yeah  
  
Uh, i know i sounds serious  
  
And baby i am  
  
You're a fine peice of real-estate  
  
And im gonna get me some land  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
So don't try to run  
  
Honey, love can be fun  
  
Theres no need to be alone  
  
When you find that someone~  
  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
  
You can betcha by the I say "Go"  
  
You'll never say "No"  
  
I'm gonna getcha, It's a matter of fact  
  
I'm gonna getcha don'tcha  
  
worry 'bout that  
  
You can betcha Bottom dollar,  
  
In time, you're gonna be mine  
  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good  
  
Yeah,Uh,Uh  
  
I've already planned it  
  
Here's how its gonna be  
  
I'm gonna love you  
  
and you're gonna fall in love with me  
  
Yeah Yeah  
  
So don't try to run  
  
honey, Love can be fun  
  
There no need to be alone  
  
When you find that someone  
  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
  
You can betcha by the I say "Go"  
  
You'll never say "No"  
  
I'm gonna getcha, It's a matter of fact  
  
I'm gonna getcha don'tcha  
  
worry 'bout that  
  
You can betcha Bottom dollar,  
  
In time, you're gonna be mine  
  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good  
  
Yeah, im gonna getcha baby  
  
Im gonna know on wood  
  
I'm gonna getcha somehow honey  
  
Yeah, Im gonna make it good~  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Oh yeah  
  
So don't try to run  
  
honey, Love can be fun  
  
There no need to be alone  
  
When you find that someone  
  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
  
You can betcha by the I say "Go"  
  
You'll never say "No"  
  
I'm gonna getcha, It's a matter of fact  
  
I'm gonna getcha don'tcha  
  
worry 'bout that  
  
You can betcha Bottom dollar,  
  
In time, you're gonna be mine  
  
Oh, im gonna getcha  
  
I'm gonna getcha real good  
  
You can betcha, oh,  
  
I'm gonna getcha  
  
Just like i should  
  
I'll getcha good  
  
Oh, I'm gonna getcha good!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry 'bout the first Chapty, Not real interesting is it? Atleast ya have an idea about what im writing about. Here's my summary, again, ^_^. Please Reveiw if you have any idea, i would be very grateful and it would help me! Flames are accepted, but please be generous. ^_^  
  
Tomoyo takes a dare, at Sakura's Sleepover, That she can make Eriol Fall in love with her within two weeks. But within those two weeks, Tomoyo notices that maybe she isn't the only one falling in love with someone. (*WINK WINK*) Not going to tell ya the couples 


	2. Chapty 1

Welp! Here it is! my Fic! YAY!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptorSakura, ok? ok! Glad we got that over with. :)  
  
*=Thinking  
  
( ) = me talking  
  
  
  
Gonna Getcha Good Chapter One By: Lil-Amy-0-s  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Tomoyo slowly peeked around the cherry blossem tree, as she watched Eriol walk down the street. Sakura started to giggle continuosly.  
  
  
  
"Sakura!",Tomoyo whispered."shhh... We have to sneak up on him"  
  
  
  
She smiled a little, thinking of her plan. *this is going to be so perfect*  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo never really talked, even being in all of the same classes since 5th grade. Nothing really ever sparked between them. Tomoyo sometimes would speak to him, asking about homework,blahblahblah, but nothing close between them ever came. But that soon ended at Sakura's 17th Birthday sleepover. (A/N there all 17 or 18 ^_^)  
  
~!~Flashback~!~  
  
  
  
  
  
The gang of girls all sat in a circle while playing a "quiet" game of Truth or Dare. Sakura's parent's had left for the weekend while sakura had her party ( A/N wish i could do that ^_~). It was Sakura's turn and she choose Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo! Truth or Dare?" She said, a plan forming as she spoke. She had always thought that Tomoyo and Eriol would make a perfect couple, but never spoke of it.  
  
  
  
"um... Dare?" Tomoyo replied, unsure of her best friend.  
  
  
  
"Great! I have a wonderful one! It may take time but its soooo awsome!"  
  
"What now?!"  
  
"Well..... I dare you, Tomoyo, to try and capture Eriol Hiiragizawa's heart." Sakura winced, knowing Tomoyo's temper may burst at any second, but nothing happened.  
  
  
  
"Sakura, that is by far, the lowest.." Tomoyo couldn't finish, she just had to laugh!  
  
  
  
Soon everyone was laughing and Tomoyo, reluctantly, agreed to the dare. * I need a new project during this summer* She though, and laughed at herself.  
  
  
  
~!~End Flashback~!~  
  
  
  
Tomoyo knew that Eriol was known as sometype of Perv. at school, so catching his eye would be a breeze. Plus she had been experimenting with new clothes near the end of the school year and came up with a spectaculuar wardrobe that could help her out on this dare.  
  
~!~!~Few Days Later~!~ Soon, she saw him walking up near them. Today she was wearing short shorts, and a tight yellow halter top. Her long, beautiful hair was clipped up on both sides but still letting strands fall down. This was enough to catch even Syaoran's eye, which she noticed on her way there.  
  
  
  
She quickly jumped out from behind the tree and started to walk gracefully, hopeing her plan would go smoothly.  
  
  
  
Suddenly someones hand took hers and yanked her toward a car. She then noticed that it was someone she totally didn't know!  
  
  
  
"Haye, babe, come and take a ride with me, I don't byte" He said quite roughly.  
  
  
  
"um...No! Thats ok, I fine. Thanks anyways". She smiled and walked away but something held her back. He still had her hand and wouldn't let go.  
  
"Sir, Please, let me go" The girl asked pleadingly, now getting pretty worried.  
  
  
  
"I'll let go when im willing to" and with that he procceded to pull her into his into his car.  
  
  
  
All to soon, Tomoyo had fell to the concrete and had been knock out.  
  
~!~Later On~!~  
  
  
  
Tomoyo woke with a start, in a strange place, shes never seen before, but her eyes were glarey from sleep.  
  
  
  
"Where am I?" She asked herself aloud, not sure that she wanted to know the truth.  
  
"Just rest Tomoyo and you'll be fine" Said a voice, that sounded to familiar, But her vision was still pretty glazed.  
  
  
  
She never had enough time to figure out who it was because she soon fell into a deep slumber.  
  
  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Is that a Cliffhanger? heehee.Well anyways... Who is the person that has taken her to their house? Is it ..? Ah never mind. Please R and R. I promise that I will update soon. Im just writting as I go so please be patient with me. Thankies! Flames are accepted, but please be nice, im kindof new at this. :-) thankies!  
  
LiL-Amy-0-s 


	3. Chapty2

Haye Haye Haye!!! Sorry about my grammer skills!!! I never have enough time to relook so please be patient with me. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: hmmmmm..... I don't own CCS ::bursts out in tears:: WHY WHY WHY~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
**Eriols thinking** *Tomoyos thinking* (MEEEEEE)  
  
Gonna Getcha Good Chapter 2 by: LiL Amy-0-s  
  
  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Tomoyo slowly awoken a few hours later, to see a guy sitting beside her.  
  
  
  
"SYAORAN!"Tomoyo said surprised at who it was. "Why are you here?"  
  
  
  
Syaoran smiled a little,"well, I live here, are you ok?" His laughter soon turned into worriedness.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo looked around and realized that, indeed, this was Syaorans home.  
  
  
  
"Im ok, what happened?" Tomoyo asked, wondering if Eriol even noticed her. This may actully be complicating.  
  
  
  
"Well, of coarse you know that that guy tried to pull you into his car. I heard you say for someone to leave you alone, or something so i went to see what was up. All to soon i saw Eriol practically knock out some guy and pick you up. We brought you here. Oh! and sakura visited but had to leave because it was getting late."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo looked out of a window that was next to the bed, it was pitch black outside."What time is it?" she asked, quiet worried, she had school tomorrow.  
  
  
  
"Its only a little past two in the morning, but don't worry, today is now Saturday, no school till monday, so rest now. Eriol is coming up to bring you some Broth, I'll see you tomorrow" He smiled at her, which he vaguely did. He even surprised hisself, *but Tomoyo was sweet and so innocent, she could make anyone smile*  
  
  
  
Syaoran walked out of the room and Tomoyo lied back down, in full daze.  
  
  
  
*Didn't he just say that Eriol had hit that guy, oh my goodness, this may turn out ok, i hope he didn't get hurt though* She thought. Soon Eriol came in and set the broth down on the bed, he didn't even say a word. Then he walked toward the door about to leave when...  
  
  
  
"Eriol wouldn't you PLEASE stay, i don't want to be alone, right now" the scared, frail girl asked. "im very tierd Tomoyo, can't it wait..." But he was soon cut off, by a puppy pout. (A/N i do those all the time! I love 'em! They work so well! ^_^)  
  
  
  
Eriol rolled his eyes "Oh alright" Tomoyo smiled with happiness and glee! Erioll laughed a little at this **Damn she can be really SeXy** He shook the thought out of his brain, cursing hisself for thinking such a thing about an such an innocent person.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol Talked for what seemed like hours and hours. Soon Tomoyo was fast asleep, and Eriol watched her. **She sleeps so peacefully and looks like an angel** Eriol thought.  
  
  
  
Before he could think, He bent down and kissed her check goodnight. Tomoyo's eyes fluttered open in alarmness. Not knowing what had just happened. The first thing she saw was Eriols face right in front of hers. She blushed bright red and fell back asleep.  
  
**I think i'm falling for this Amethist Eyed girl** He thought **Wait a minute! i don't fall in love, i must be catching a cold!** He shook off the feeling and was soon asleep.  
  
~!~Next Morning~!~  
  
  
  
Tomoyo Woke to a warm feeling over her. It was the sun, and she whimpered not wanted to get up, for it was like she had been dreaming all yesterday . Did Eriol really kiss her? She looked over to the Chair that was next to the bed. There was Eriol snoozing away. Tomoyo giggled and watched as drule came from his mouth. *Who would have thought Eriol could sleep so soundly, like a baby*  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
  
Haye! whatcha think?????? Im sorry about my grammer and all, heehee, not very good at it. Welp Read and Reveiw!  
  
And thank you Everyone who reviewed! it means so much to me! :-) 


	4. Chapty3

Haye!!!!!! WOW! the perfect day to actually update! It's my Spring break!!! lol.I missed ya'll. HeeHee, i am sooooooo sorry about my long update! i hope i can promise that it will never happen again! ^_^ , i get kindof lazy and then my brain doesn't work to well (and thats my excuse) heehee  
  
Disclaimer: hmmmmm..... I don't own CCS ::bursts out in tears:: WHY WHY ~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
**Guys thinking** *Girls thinking* (MEEEEEE)  
  
Gonna Getcha Good Chapter 3 by: LiL Amy-0-s  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Tomoyo had a sudden idea and she, then, picked up her pillow from behind her and threw it at Eriol. He woke with a start.  
  
"Whatcha do that for!?"  
  
"Because you didn't wake me! you're supposed to be watching me, and look at you!" Tomoyo smiled at him mischiviously and then threw another pillow.  
  
"oh ok, i see how it is."  
  
Eriol then picked up the first pillow she had thrown at him and threw it back a her. It smacked her right in the face. Tomoyo giggled and jolted it back.  
  
This "pillow fight" went on for the next, oh, 30 minutes or so, then Syaoran came in and dismissed Eriol and told Tomoyo she needed to get ready for today, it was going to be a Big day!  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Tomoyo headed to the park with Sakura. Later on Syaoran had told her that her, hisself, Eriol and Sakura were going to the park, so that Tomoyo could get some fresh air, and that it would do her some good. They were also going to have a picnic.  
  
She wore her white Abercrombie t-shirt that had Abercrombie in blue words writen across the front and some blue shorts. Her hair hung loose today.  
  
Sakura was wearing a low cut, red halter top and some tight blue capri's. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail, with her lil curlylocks on the ends.  
  
When they got to the park, Syaoran and Eriol were already there, and all the food was already layed out and ready.  
"Hey Girls! Hungry?" Syaoran said with a smile. Eriol just sat there, with a glum look on his face.  
  
*This is going to be a long day* Tomoyo thought as they walked toward the guys.  
  
All of a sudden Sakura(and her beautiful gracefulness)Slipped on a sandwhich and fell all over the blanket, which was covered with food, but now Sakura was the one covered in food. Tomoyo was in shock until she heard someone laughing and looked over to see that Syaoran was the one laughing. She looked to where he was looking and saw that Eriol was covered in chocolate pudding (A/N: i've never been on a picnic so, i really don't know what people eat on them, just bare with me,^_^). Tomoyo giggled and then her giggles soon turned into a fit of laughs.  
  
Eriol looked up at Syaoran,with an outraged look and said "So, you think its funny?".  
  
Syaoran smiled "well, yeah, actually I do".  
  
Eriol then picked up a handful of mashedpotatoes (A/N: Bare with me!! lol) and chunked them toward Syaoran, but his aim was a bit off and he hit Tomoyo right smack dab in the face. Tomoyo's eyes practically buldged out of her head and she screamed as though she were about to die. Then she started to laugh!  
  
Eriol was in a fit of apologizes(A/N:don't know grammer well) and was soon cut off by another mouth and face full of pudding, thrown by Tomoyo.  
  
"FOODFIGHT!!" yelled Sakura who had just thrown a pie(A/N: ^_^, haha PIE! lol) at Syaoran.  
Everyone was soon chasing each other around with food and just throwing it at whoever they saw first and people were staring at them like they were crazy. Soon again Sakura tripped over a hunk of grass and landed right into Syaoran's arms. She looked up with her hesitating green eyes, and smiled.Syaoran, with a confused expression, smiled back. Sakura got her face closer to his.  
  
**oh my gosh** Syaoran thought.  
  
As there faces got closer and closer, and right before they were about to meet, Sakura smudged cheese dip ALL OVER Syaorans face. Sakura ran away laughing, as Syaoran was yelling out a million threats at once to her.  
  
By now, they were running outta food and Eriol and Tomoyo were getting really tired of picking stuff up from other peoples picnic's, expessially after getting yelled at by some old smelly guy.  
  
Soon Sakura and Tomoyo walked ahead of the guys to talk about a "few" things.  
TBC ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Haye again! Please Please Please don't be mad at me, lol. i will try my best to never take that long to update again. As i have said before i make up as i go... i think i need to not do that anymore. Anyways! i don't have spellcheck on this b/c my silly computer is just well silly. So, my grammer is probably terrible. Welp until the next update!  
  
LiL-Amy-o-s 


	5. Chapty4

Heehee! i just love these reviews!!!! ^_^ OMG! Purple Azures that is a great idea!!!! but it will hafta wait awhile, ^_^ Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!!!I love y'all so much ::bows as flowers are thrown toward her:: ok, going a lil over board there but HAYE a girl can dream. Anyways! on to my story, sorry for the getting cought in the the moment thang. Also, sorry for the long update, I have a dance recital coming up and practice practice practice is everywhere! Oh yes! a lil OOC!!! don'tcha just love those. lol  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own CCS..... clamp does...... sadly i know, but true -_-  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked side by side, while Eriol and Syaoran lingered back to talk.  
  
"Eriol man, is there anything goin on between you and Tomoyo, because you know I....."  
  
He was cut off by Eriol, "Dude,chill, shes all yours, I promise. But she is lookin a little fine tonight."  
  
Syaoran scolded and poped Eriol in the back of the head.  
  
Ahead of them....Tomoyo and Sakura were talking very quietly.  
  
*************************  
  
"so, how is your "dare" going along? I saw y'all chasing each other, I haven't seen him look that happy in i don't know how long!!"  
  
"I know! I don't think i've felt like that in awhile either! It was spectacular!!"Said Tomoyo with a grin as big as texas. (A/N: i know i know, that was a lil cheesy, lol).  
  
"But remember, you only have two weeks, and i do see that he is pulling back some, so try harder!" she started laughing at herself, for being so knowledgable over guys. Her herself having a huge crush on......  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"HOE! im so sorry,what did you say?" Sakura said, scared that she was accidently talking aloud.  
  
"I said, to make this dare more interesting, why don't we spice it up a bit? Like you trying to get a guy to like you?"She smiled mischiviously. Tomoyo always thought that Sakura and Syaoran were so cute together,ever since the two had become friends in the 4th grade.  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo Suspiciously,"like who"  
  
"oh just the other guy back there, no you have till the end of my 2 weeks, so get workin! I invited Eriol over for a movie tomorrow, why don't you do the same with Syaoran?"  
  
"Because he likes you!!!"  
  
"what? He doesn't like me, he only likes me as a friend, and we both know that"  
  
"whatever whatever, it'll just make my job a little harder. I like challenges anyway"  
  
Anyways, back behind them the guys were starting to get bored so, they told the girls goodbye and headed for home. Not knowing anything that was coming up within the next 2 weeks.  
  
***********************************  
  
should i end it there??????  
  
NAH!  
  
The next morning Tomoyo woke with a start, she just had the wierdest dream, of Eriol and her, but had forgotten right away.(A/N: i hate those dreams!!!lol)  
  
During the afternoon Tomoyo planned what she would do and say and what she would wear to make Eriol fall for her.  
  
*Maybe i should just be myself and try to just have as much fun since im hangin out with everybody i use to! but i feel so lost, maybe Eriol has a sweeter side to him, I had SO much fun yesterday and he acted nothing like i thought he would*  
  
She quickly got dressed in her new American Eagle shirt that had on it Sink R Swin that was yellow and some tight tight tight jeans. She clipped up her hair with a yellow clippy and called Sakura.  
  
"Are you ready?" She asked her best friend impatiently.  
  
"Yes! I can't WAIT! All that popcorn and chocolate, what movie are we going to go see?" Sakura was pretty impatient herself, she just loved the movies.  
  
"um....I haven't really thought about that, what's play?" Tomoyo said eagerly.  
  
"like i'm supposed to know! We can just let Eriol and Syaroan pick, ok, i'll see ya laters! bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Tomoy hung the phone up quickly and dashed out the door.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Eriol and Syaroan met out in Syaroans yard and waited for the girls. They were supposed to be arriving around 7 pm.  
  
"I feel so odd hangin with the sweetest girls in the school, ya know?"Eriol said with a dazed expression.  
  
"What do you mean? You miss all those girls that hang all over you and are at your every beck and call?"Syaroan said showing a little iritation.  
  
"Well, no, i don't really care for it, even though some are hot, but thats not really what im interested in, ya know? I think i may be liken them, im sorry but i think im sprung on Tomoyo" Eriol winced thinkin that syaroan would throw a punch or whatever but he didn't.  
  
Syaroan look annoyed but keeped his anger inside(for once),"Well, um, Why don't we make a bet to see who can get her first?" He was appalled at what he just said, Tomoyo meant the world to him, placing a bet on her would make him feel so guilty for the rest of his life, but he had to take this chance.  
  
Eriol looked around mischiviously, "Fine then, you got yourself a bet, but remember, i can make any girl puddy in my hands with just a little smile and a kiss on the cheek." Syaraon scolded.  
  
Soon the girls came running up, Excuses flied everywhere of why they were late but none sounded true at all.  
  
**Man! Sakura looks HOT tonight** Syaroan thought and then scolded (again) **what am i thinking i need to get closer to Tomoyo**  
  
And soon they were off!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And thats all for today, it probably wasn't that good, AND YOU WAITED SO LONG! im so sorry! please forgive me! But there are so MANY hints and well, anyways! i'll talk to yall later! i got my new harry potter book so im sooooooo excited! does anyone else? Well, please excuse my grammer!  
  
LOVE YALL!!!!  
  
PLEASE DON"T HURT ME! ^_^ lol  
  
LiL-Amy-o-s 


End file.
